Up until now, GIS (Geographic Information System) basemaps have been based on a national street centerline map originally produced by the federal government in the '70s. Today, there is a need for the additional detail, accuracy and currency possible only from parcel-level map data. Though hundreds of local governments have finished digitizing their parcel maps, a single national parcel map source (portal) does not exist. The National Online Parcel-Level Map Data Portal (NPDP) remedies this problem by providing the first national repository of parcel data for use by all industry sectors. Potential NPDP subscribers include title companies, property insurance companies, major land developers, retail, hotel, and restaurant chains, utility engineers, environmental consultants, government agencies such as FEMA, and a wide variety of location based service subscribers desiring the greater accuracy, detail and currency of parcel-level map data.